Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to respiratory therapy devices for pulmonary care, and, in particular, to respiratory therapy instruments and adapters that facilitate game-based incentives, training and telemetry collection.
Background
Respiratory therapy devices have long been used as an effective way for patients and medical professionals to understand and improve pulmonary function. One such respiratory therapy device is a clinical spirometer, which is commonly used to ascertain clinical measurements of lung function by assessing patient air flow during inhale and exhale. Other known respiratory therapy devices are generally more portable in nature and include devices such as incentive spirometry (IS) devices and positive expiratory pressure (PEP) devices. These portable devices have proven to be highly effective in the prevention and treatment of pulmonary complications such as pneumonia. An IS respiratory therapy device exercises a patient's lung function and utilizes an indicator to measure or quantify sustained inhalation vacuum. Patients are generally required to conduct several repetitions at intervals throughout the day. A PEP respiratory therapy device is designed to prolong the expiratory phase of normal breathing. Prolonging air expiration allows for a reduction in the respiratory rate and helps to facilitate a patient's capacity to mobilize airway secretions so that they can be coughed out and removed. Regular use of the PEP therapy device is generally encouraged as part of a treatment process.
Unfortunately, patients often do not use IS and PEP therapy devices correctly or as prescribed, which makes breathing exercises utilizing these devices much less effective. Caregivers must train patients to use these therapy devices in an effective manner and must encourage patients to undertake respiratory exercises using the therapy devices at appropriate intervals. However, even when caregivers take these measures, training and encouragement by caregivers can only accomplish so much. The burden ultimately falls upon the patient to use the therapy device effectively and at the prescribed intervals. Furthermore, even under circumstances where a patient follows the caregiver's instructions, it can be very difficult for the caregiver to receive accurate data that reflects the patient's use of these devices as well as device-specific treatment data, such as inhale volume.
Though clinical spirometers exist as an alternative to the afore-mentioned IS and PEP respiratory therapy devices, clinical spirometers introduce different complexities. A clinical spirometer can measure and report accurate patient data at the time of use, but such devices are often more complicated and generally require a trained clinician to operate. Additionally, the overall complexity of clinical spirometers tends to cut against their use as an effective preventative tool. Furthermore, because many clinical spirometers rely upon moving components (e.g., turbines) for pulmonary measurements, such devices can be associated with sanitation issues arising from repeated use. Damage to turbines can also be a choking hazard, especially to young patients.
Some known spirometry devices utilize data collection to improve efficacy of the respiratory treatment plan. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2014/0100470 A1 to Perry discloses a digital spirometer system featuring a dedicated IS therapy device connected to a device capable of respiratory data collection and subsequent storage of the data in a database. The device includes an electronic display to provide instructions to a patient or to display measured data. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0066225 A1 to Kojouri discloses a monitoring IS therapy device system that measures inhalation/exhalation flow and/or volume data. Feedback based on the collected data is provided to the patient to facilitate compliance with a prescribed treatment plan and can also be provided to a monitoring station. Though both of these systems collect patient data for review by the patient or by the caregiver, neither takes additional measures to further incentivize a prescribed treatment plan, such as by the utilization of game-playing and/or other motivating factors. Furthermore, neither system utilizes a specialized flow sensor that might otherwise make these systems more useful and cost-effective as preventative solutions.
Another known spirometry device, described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0303930 A1 to Elefteriades, et al., supports the concept of game-playing (i.e., gaming) within the context of incentive spirometry. The device incorporates a section of tubing that connects to an airflow transducer that converts the airflow to an analog voltage output, which can be further converted and transferred to a computer. With the extent of tubing required, the device is rather unwieldy, and it is not self-contained. Furthermore, as an IS-based device, the Elefteriades et al. device does not appear to be equipped for utility across multiple spirometry platforms, such as with PEP devices. And, as with other known systems, this device does not utilize a specialized flow sensor that might otherwise make the device more useful and cost-effective as a preventative solution.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements in the field of respiratory therapy devices that overcome shortcomings of existing technology. Furthermore, there exists a need for a device that is capable of use both as a preventative and as a treatment solution. These, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.